The Eagle of Silence
by Swordman Beliefs
Summary: The tale of Alrun a man brought up in Darkness and torment a man trained to be a tool. He will become a fighter of the Hawks under his new master Casca. A new telling of Berserk with the Mercenary of Death M for Violence and future Lemons and language....
1. Chapter 1

"**A/N: This is the tale of Alrun a man raised in death and darkness a man with who follows any order and follower of Casca. This is the tale of the masked Silent Eagle Alrun.**

**This is a alternate version with new characters and new battles but the same basis so enjoy.**

**"****Talking"**

_"Thinking"_

* * *

**The Man of Light**

He lived in darkness and silence he sat inside the cart that led to his newest master. Once he'd known what happiness was but that had been long ago back when he'd been free. But now all he knew was work, blood and suffering. When he'd been a child he had cried and recieved many beatings leaving him barely able to move let alone cry. At eight he quit crying and feeling all together he would only do what he knew to do. They had trained him to fight as a soldier he along with many other children he was told to fight, kill, work eat then sleep and everyday it was the same. In the darkness he forgot what he looked like never allowed to see a mirror the boy had never seen himself, to young to have remembered his name he went without one he became nothing just a sword for killing. He'd been sent out to battle at ten and had slain more people then he could count many had seen him in his armor swinging a long broad sword. His helmed mask making it impossible to see anything but his eyes.

During the battle he'd seen himself in a pool of water when they'd began their rest. He saw a young boy in a armored mask that had only openings in the eyes he saw his eyes one was green the other was blue. He remembered the men saying something in weird words when they'd seen him. The word Alrun had come up he liked the word and turned and looked at his reflection once more. They had taught him to speak and to read and write in darkness and he put his hand on the dirt and traced out the letters and whispered the word. **"Alrun...My name is Alrun."** He smiled under his mask and for the briefest time knew happiness. But the darkness soon returned and he was forced to fight once more.

When he was twelve and fighting on the battlefield once more he was injured by a crossbow bolt in the shoulder he had noticed and felt the thud and had kept fighting even as the tide turned into the enemies favor he had foughten hard and felt another stab on his side he turned killed the man then returned to fighting until he saw that he was standing against everyone. He remebered his masters words of warning. **"If you are surronded you are dead." **He looked at the army then his sword he saw he had three stab wounds and two arrow wounds. He silently brandished his sword and charged then as he fought the loss of blood sent him back into the darkness.

He awoke surronded in the darkness, he remembered the words of his masters of the darkness of death the nothingness. He had thought this a nice place since he only knew of darkness and nothingness. He felt something reach for the mask that covered his face instictivly he grabbed the thing and squeezed, he heard a scream. Alrun opened his eyes to find a young girl with dark skin, he noticed his hand was grasping hers which were very close to his mask. He released her hand which she pulled back in a blur. **"Your awake I see." **

Alrun turned and saw him, he was tall and in silver armor his sliver white hair cascadeing down his shoulders like a picture of the angels he'd seen in books. His blue eyes and smile caused him to relax slightly and look at him with his own blue and green eyes. He only stared as the angelic man sat down and smiled at him like a child. **"You really are something to even wake up with wounds like that." **Alrun sat up causeing the girl and man to gasp he felt a slight tear on his side and looked to see blood staining the once white bandges. The man called out for someone and a small man ran in and immediately took the bandges off Alrun saw that he had a huge slash on his side that had opened with his sudden movement.

The man took out a needle and thread and reached for the cut Alrun stopped him and stood. The man protested but Alrun ignored him and walked out a small trail of blood where he stepped he saw a fire and walked to it. The men saw him and he heard the man and girl coming up from behind him. he looked at the fire and remebered the last time he'd been wounded so greatly the words of his master at the time. **"Your useless if you only reopen the wounds as you fight so you are to be burned where the wounds are to seal them with the flame." **Alrun looked at the flame and then reached in and grabbed a flaming stick the men caught off guard fell back and reached for wepons the white haired man and girl also stopped and looked on in confusion.

He looked at the flame and then the wound he saw many believed he wanted to fight but he only had one thing on his mind. Closeing the wound, with that thought he took the flame and without hesitation placed it onto his wound the men cried out and the girl screamed he only could smell as he seared and burned his flesh with the flame. He looked at the wound and saw that the fire had done its work very well he threw the flame back into the fire the sticks sparking slightly. Then he quickly took the sputtering mans kit from him. The man tried to stop him but a cold look from him made him stop Alrun found a place to sit and quickly did.

Alrun thread the needle and then with out a hint of hesitation began to sew the burned wound the men watched he ignored them until he finished the job then without a word he cut the thread and put the needle in the flame much to the anger of the small man. He started to stand and walk when a hand grasped his shoulder he turned and through the mask he saw that it was the angel man again. **"I'd like to talk to you."** Alrun looked at the man only for a moment then he gave him a child like smile. Alrun looked at it then followed him along with the woman to the tent. He noted that the man had various maps and a table in the tent along with a very slender sword sheathed and on the table. **"Now might I ask who you are?" **

Alrun turned and looked at the man his eyes trying to see what the man's catch was what he wanted. The woman turned and with a angry look drew her sword and placed it at his throat. **"Answer him now." **Alrun looked at the sword then looked at the man. **"My name is Alrun." **The man smiled and so did the girl and then pressed her blade closer. He looked at her then the blade but only looked at it then when she pressed it closer he gave her a questioning look. **"Casca that won't be needed I think I figured something out just now." **Casca turned and looked at the man then removed her sword from his throat, Alrun turned towards the man his eyes on his armor again. **"Alrun you are only allowed to speak when ordered correct." **

Alrun nodded he was ordered to always talk when ordered but never unless it was an order, but they had said nothing about nodding his head. The man smiled and turned to Casca and nodded to her. **"What is your rank and who is your commander answer thats an order Alrun." **Alrun looked at her and remebered the words of his masters then nodded. **"My rank is what ever I need to be the highest I have ever held is Lieutenent, my commander is dead an arrow to the throat so at the moment I..." **Alrun stood there silent he felt Casca look at him with confused black eyes and even the man as he stopped. But they didn't know what he had almost said was huge to him, he was at the moment without a master they were dead killed in the battle along with all the others he was all that was left a tool without a master a owner he was discarded.

**"I am at the moment nothing." **Casca looked at him with a look most men called pity but he didn't care pride and every other emotion men held was not in him only a sword and mask that defined him. **"I wouldn't say your nothing." **Alrun looked up and saw the man was taking off his armor Casca walked over and helped then placed it on the side. He wore normal clothes of a peasent not a noble much to Alruns surprise. **"i mean your only a little older than Casca and able to kill and fight and even..." **He looked at the stiched up burned wound. **"Do that to yourself without even flinching I'd have to say you'd be more than useful." **Alrun followed the words and understood almost instantly what the man was saying. **"If you wish you may join the hawks and serve under myself and Casca." **

Alrun looked at them then he only looked to the ground. **"Answer." **He saw Casca looking at him and then with a confused look in his eyes, **"Is it a order to join?" **That made Casca growl and almost hit him but the man stopped her and looked at him. **"No its a question do you want to join?" **Alrun looked at him then for the first time in his life he made a choice. **"I will join the Hawks... A tool needs a master I shall be your wepon shield what ever you deem till you die or I or I am given to another." **The man smiled and Casca only gave him a confused look. **"Then welcom Alrun to the Band of the Hawk. I am Griffith the leader and this as you know is Casca my second in command**." He nodded**, "since your new I think I'll have Casca as your commander she is your leader understand."**

Alrun looked at Casca and studied her she was a head shorter than him he saw she had long black hair and also black eyes she was younger than him and held a determination only a few men held. She noticed him looking her over and slapped him Alrun didn't flinch he only looked at her with a confused look. **"What are you staring at?"** He gave her a confused look and with the same cold eyes, **"A tool must know it's owner. I was only making a pass so that during a battle I will hear anything you call out or if you are in danger i will be able to come to your aid. or if you die than I will just continue fighting till I die or a new master takes me in."**

She looked at him then Griffith who only nodded Casca sighed and looked at him. **"Your orders are to take mine but also Griffiths understand you also talk to him when he asks you questions." **Alrun turned and looked at Griffith who smiled back Alrun nodded. **"I follow your orders and his I answer and speck only to you and him I am your tool Casca but I also am borrowed by Griffith when ever asked." **He nodded and his mind registered it all he turned and looked at them with his same cold emotionless eyes. **"I am yours what shall I do?"** Casca only shook her head and looked at him he saw she was looking at the armor he still had his mask.

**"Take off that mask I want to see your face." **Alrun didn't argue or hesitate he reached back and unlatched the parts that held his mask on to him then grabbed the back and removed it. He had never not warn the mask so a huge amount of black hair fell out and cascaded over his shoulders he pushed it back and looked at her. She was only stareing she noted Griffith also had a shocked look on his face. Interested he looked at a Griffiths armor that shined he was what most called handsome with a regal almost noble face, he even rivaled Griffith. **"Well that is surpriseing your like a darker brother of myself..."**

Alrun only looked at himself then he pulled up and looked at Casca. **"Well we should get you a tent-" **He shook his head, **"I don't need one, I can sleep in front of your tent." **Casca saw that he was serious and studied his eyes then with a sigh motioned for him to follow her Alrun followed without a word. She led him to a calm clearing and motioned for him to sit he did.

**"Alright now here are my orders I prefer Griffith not here. First my name is Casca call me that nothing else. Alright, second I want you to stop all this talk of being nothing but a tool you are not a tool your a man." **Alrun listened quietly then he stood, **"I am to call you Casca and not refer to myself as a tool... if that is your order I shall." **She looked at him her eyes on the wound they had all but forgotten. **'Now take care of yourself and get some sleep."**

Alrun watched her go then stood and looked at the wound then walked to the man who'd tried to fix him he only walked into the tent took some bandages wrapped them then he walked to the tent he had seen Casca head towards. He looked in and found her with her clothes off she saw him and she blushed then with fury in her eyes she threw a part of armor he caught it placed it back on the ground and looked at her. **"I'll be out here tonight Casca if you wish me to get you something do not hesitate."** He then pulled his head out and sat down outside the tent and closed his eyes.

She left at night Alrun sensed her leave waited then followed her. He walked for more then a few minutes and then he saw her she was in the river washing her long hair glistened and so did she. He sat and turned his back he only needed to listen and keep an eye on his new master as any good wepon would. Another ten minutes passed and she came out she dried herself and began to dress when he heard them. He turned to see five armed men walk out smileing darkly at her. Alrun moved silently down towards them.

**"Well well well what do we have here." **Many of the men smiled and then charged her she ran but one man caught her by the hair she tried to scream but one man grabbed her mouth. She looked at them saw one pulling his pants then as she felt tears one man cried out. She saw Alrun standing over a man his neck in a odd angle and eyes vacant. **"Four to go." **They charged Alrun didn't wait and picked up the fallens man blade and as they attacked he parried and dodged the blades. He moved with no emotion and no look on his face as he sliced the biggest man his guts falling from the slit. He turned and blocked a knife but the other two came at him from behind him he turned and with a cold look he turned them into the other man who squelled as the blades entered him.

**'Shit he got three of us like nothing." **The man with a missing eye looked at him. **"he's just a kid we can get him." **Then they attacked the big man raised a mace and swang Alrun looked at it then saw the move as the other man drew a cross bow and aimed at Casca. He moved quickly rolling out of the maces way and into the arrows he saw the bolt and raised his arm the bolt struck home. He looked at it and then looked at the man as he laughed and drew his sword and as the other man swang again. Then it happened Alrun ducked cut upward with such force it took the mans hands off. As the man screamed Alrun turned and dodged the thrust from the other man and in a fluid motion pulled the bolt out and slammed it into the mans head.

**"Die." **He turned to Casca and looked her ovr no injuries but the fact she'd been bruised slightly. Then he heard the moan of the other man who's hands where no longer on him. He stood, **"mercy please spar me I... I..." **Alrun looked at him and then stepped crushing the man's windpipe he turned from the soon to be corpse and returned to Casca. **"Can you walk?" **She saw him and nodded then stumbled during the rough grab she'd hurt her ankle. Alrun looked at it then nodded and knelt. **"You should ride on my back till we get to camp that is only a slight sprain."**

She only climbed on then with out any effort despite the fact his arm was bleeding he carried her. **"Thank you..." **He only looked ahead, **"I did what i said I'd do Casca I protected my master." **Casca only closed her eyes,**"Just say don't worry about it Alrun."**Alrun looked back slightly, **"Don't worry about it...Casca."**

He took her to the tent silently and placed her on her bed then sat down and listened until she slept. He looked at the arrow wound then took one of his pant legs and ripped then tied it around the wound. He closed his eyes tommarrow would be when she would be the beginning of his new liife under Casca and he could only smile a odd gesture but for some reason he smiled at the thought of staying with Casca then he closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

**A/N next chapter... Gatts. Time skip three years.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two everybody thats read is up and two reviews thank you for reading and ignoring as best you can my crappy spelling and puncutation. Gatts enters this chapter.**

**Talking**

Normal

_Thinking_

Disclaimer: I do not own Berserk or te great characters in it. I do own Alrun and any characters not from the seires thouh...oh I wish I owned it though "cry".

**

* * *

Gatts**

_(Three years)_

Swords clashed and men screamed as the battle for the castle continued, amoung them was a man with a helm that was more a steel mask. He weilded a broadsword that was slim and strong he moved with gace and skill that sent more than one man to his death without relizing what had happened. He was a silent death no roar grunt or whisper just his sword and your death. His armor a crude design of a mercenaryes it covered his shoulders and torso. He wore only blck breeches and boots and with gauntleted hands he cut his bare arms muscular and slightly slender hiding their power. The sound of a horn caused a panic amoung the men he fought as they scrambled to get away thinking the demon was going to chase. But all he did was watch as the men ran.

**"Always so calm and collected even after cutting down forty men like nothing." **Alrun turned to see a man with blonde hair bound in a ponytail behind him. He wore a scouts armor with a knife holster and in his hand was a slender sword. "**Judeau we need you to help here!" **Judeau turned to see a small boy tring to help a man with a arrow in his side up. He sighed and shrugged and ran to help, Alrun only turned and looked out to the enemy lines. For almost three months they had been here fighting and killing holding a castle they had thought would only a few days. But the Hawks had changed that prediction and the months of death had begun, but he didn't care he only had one thing he did and that was follow orders.

**"Alrun get over here I need your medical skills!" **He turned to see a woman with a man only being held together by luck with short black hair and black eyes and dark skin she was all the pictures of a warrior goddess. She was Casca his Mistress for he only followed her orders to the letter and Griffiths when ordered by Casca only. He ran over and looked the man over then with a cold look began the grim work of putting the man together.

**"He'll live but his battle is over the injuries to his muscles are to great he is useless." **The man only shook his head and Casca looked down another man who would suffer after the war. Alrun stood and looked over the castle grounds and shook his head. **"Casca the next battle shall end this castle it shall not hold again." **Casca turned to him and only shook her head, **"Are you sure?" **He nodded and turned to look over the wounded he had a suspicion that the men were all similarly wounded. All of them were dead or dying He glanced and looked over how they all seemed to have been hit by a cannon.

**"Alrun get over here Griffiths going to go over our orders!" **Alrun looked over and saw Casca standing near the keep. He looked at the dying and walked towards her if he was right the next day would be the last of the castle. The night's moon was full and Alrun sat on the roof and looked at it his mask removed allowing his black hair to blow in the wind his eyes were cold and calm as he looked at the moon. He heard the scrapings as another person walked up behind him he looked over his shoulder to see Casca.

**"Thought you'd be up here." **She smiled at him and he looked back at the moon. She sat down beside him and looked at him, he looked like Griffith so much she always thought it scary. **"Casca do you believe that Griffiths plan is a good one?" **She looked at him and sighed he would always do that after Griffith told them his orders he would ask her if she wanted to do it. **"Yes I do and I want you to do everything he said." **Alrun nodded then looked at the moon she waited another five minutes then stood. **"Well I'd better get some sleep before tomarrow good night." **She started to walk down when she heard him standing as well, **"You don't need to come with me I'll be fine." **

Alrun looked at her then turned and sat back down she smiled and left. He watched her go his eyes on her back she always did that even though she knew he'd come down soon enough to watch over her tent but she always told him it was okay if he slept in his own tent. She hadn't ordered him to though so he continued to do so, he looked down from the moon to the enemy camp it's campfires Griffiths plan was good but Alrun saw only one small flaw. If Buzuso was able to stand his ground then the plan to retreat could back fire which was why he'd asked Casca if the plan was a good one, since should it appear to be happening a stray arrow was to hit Buzuso and Alrun was the one to do it.

He turned his vision down towards the courtyard and saw ythe pyre for the dead and rembered the various dead and the wounds and looked back at the enemy base. _"Will who ever did that be in battle tomarrow, or will I have been mistaken and it truly was just a cannon." _Alrun stood and walked back down the roof and to the stairs and headed towards the camp if he was right and it was a man that did that to the men he would need to make sure he was ready. He saw Casca's tent and quietly walked over and sat down on the crate he'd taken from storage after it had been emptyied of its food.

The next morning the battle began Casca along with the rest of the hawks were at the back entrance fighting the ones at the back entrance and secretly making a hole. Alrun was in the front his mask on and his eyes on his enemies and Buzuso who chopped down man after man. _"I can kill him with a quick shot." _The gate exploded sending pieces of wood hitting everyone near it. Alrun turned from the few that had gotton off the walls to the now rushing soldiers coming through the gate. _"Just as he thought." _

Alrun moved silently towards the back and up the keep towards the meeting place that Griffith had ordered he walked in quickly and saw them. **"The gate is breached they will win shall I kill him now." **Griffith only looked down towards the battle Alrun turned and looked down as well. Buzuso was being pushed back by a boy about his age weilding a huge sword. _"A sword that thick swung with that much power... Yes that is the person who did that." _Buzuso turned and tried to get a hit only to connect with the boy's sword Alrun noticed the sword cutting into the ax.

**"This is over." **The men turned towards him and looked at Griffith as the two exchanged a final attack Buzuso struck the helm of the boy while the boy went for the mans stomach. As Buzuso connected his ax to the boys helm but where it had been hit broke taking the helm and shattering. The boys strike hit and went almost completly through his torso. Buzuso fell slowly to his knees then looked up. **"MERCY!" **Alrun heard the scream as the boy brought his sword down and cleaved through it an eye and bits of brain fell from Buzuso. **"He's pretty good but not as good as you right Griffith." **

Alrun looked at Griffith who held the strange necklace he always wore and looked at him. "**Have everyone retreat."** Alrun looked down then turned to start walking. **"Well yeah but we did better then we were expected I mean we held a castle that everyone believed would fall in three days with us it lasted for three months , can't say thats not impressive." **Alrun only started for the back he didn't have time to wait they needed to move.

He headed down and opened the door and started out he rounded the corner where the horses were. He moved his head back as the boy with the sword appeared from no where. Alrun backed up and drew his sword and blocked the second attack then countered causeing the boy to back off. _"He stays the plan becomes dangerous I need to lead him away."_ Alrun drew back and moved in a circle and got his back to the horses and then his eyes on the damaged pillar that held a stone arch way he attacked.

The boy defended and countered both of them slammed blades his black wild eyes similar to Casca but so different stayed the same a cool but wild look. Alrun moved with the same brute force the boy used his own broadsword holding on but only a little. But his eyes were on the pillar he moved him closer then as the boy went in for the blow that would've cleaved his blade in to he pulled it down and ducked the boy caught off guard over swang and Alrun stood and side kicked hard sending the boy tumbleing under the arch way. Alrun turned and then with his cold eyes concentrated and wide from the strength being thrown in the attack he swang.

The blade connected and kept going cutting straight through it stood for only a second then with a groan the piller collasped and the arch way crumbled he looked through his blade broken and cold eyes on the boy who stared back with a smile like a wolf. Alrun turned and ran the archway would only hold them back for a few minutes he would need to leave. He tossed the broken blade away and noticed a Midland soldier fighting a mercenary and ran towards them and grabbed the Midlanders sword he turned cut down the other man and then kept running. He needed to hurry time was running out before the horses were used or they were killed.

He rounded the corner and saw the horses being taken by Griffith and ran quickly up he noted his horse was wrestling with Corkus Alrun walked over and patted his sword on Corkuses shoulder. Corkus turned and his eyes widened, **"Ah Alrun I was just getting your horse." **Alrunnodded and grabbed his horse and mounted it then with a look back he and the rest of the hawks pulled out of the fallen castle. They rode quickly through the hole and retreated Alrun noticed the Chuda mercs didn't seem to truly care about them and only urged the mount to move.

They rode for only twenty minutes when they arrived at the meeting point Alrun rode up Casca was riding towards them Judeau and was next to her. She rode straight to Griffith and smiled at him Alrun only removed his helm allowing his hair out and he shook his head and noticed the small scrape on his mask. **"What happened there Alrun?"** He looked to see a small boy with blonde hair, he was the youngest hawk. **"I had to fight a opponent and it seems he hit my mask slightly Rickert." **Rickerts eyes widened and he looked at the mask again, **"Wow someone actually was able to hit you one on one!" **He looked at the mask and noddedthen he rode forward Casca saw him and after a quick bow to Griffith rode up to him.

**"Alrun what happened to your sword?" **Alrun looked at her then his shethe that had held the broad sword but now held the normal infantry sword he'd grabbed. **"It was broken during my battle with the one that killed Buzuso I slammed it into a pillar to pillar to break ad the Archway collapse."** Casca gave him a look of disbelief then smacked him on the head. **"Idiot you could've killed yourself." **Alrun only stared at her with the same look and she sighed. **"I told you I don't want you to die alright. I order you not to do stupid things like that." **

Alrun looked at her and then dipped his head. **"Yes mistress Casca." **She blushed as the men laughed at the term Mistress then smiled and smacked Alrun on the back and brought him in closer. **"I thought I told you it's just Casca damn it." **He looked at her eyes and then with the same bland voice, **"My apologies Casca it will not happen again." **She smiled and relesed him and rode slightly ahead and she knew well he was close behind.

They rode on for another two hours until they were far off from the battle and made camp on a hill overlooking the road making enemy ambush impossible. Alrun was looking over the weapons they had stored since a few of the hawks had died it left open a few new weapons. He noticed a newly forged Broadsword Zelic the weaponskeeper noticed him looking at it. **"Alrun good to see you I see you are admireing the new Broadsword we got in just before the battle." **Alrun lifted it and looked the design over it was folded a very rare type of blade work it would be thin looking but twice as strong and sharp. It had a good grip and he took a quick test swing the blade cut and sounded magnificent. he looked at him and then his bag of personal funds, it was someone elses order he would have to pay a extra coin to get it.

**"This will do how much will I owe you?" **Zelic only shook his head and looked at the sword. **"That blade was originally for a man that died yesterday so it won't be needed take it." **Alrun noticed the streched hand and quickly slipped ten gold coins into the mans hand and with that grabbed an extra shethe and left the tent. He headed toward's Casca who was relaxing and sitting on a log he slipped his sword in his shethe and the other infantry sword into the one he'd just grabbed. **"See you got another sword." **He turned to see Judeau looking at the sword he only pulled it out and let him look. He whistled and then walked over towards Rickert and sat down.

Then he over heard Corkus over at the side over looking the road, **"hey Griffith is it okay?"** Casca laughed getting his attention.** "With your ability your not going to be able to kill him Corkus." **Corkus spit and glared at the ground, **"That bastard stole my moment of fame I planed to kill Buzuso for fame and he goes and does it." **Alrun stopped and then looked at Corkus then he walked over to the side and saw him the boy with a now full bag of gold and sword on his back. **"You might die." **Corkus laughed and took two men with him Alrun looked as he went. **"Stupid Corcus is this really alright Griffith?" **Alrun looked at the boy again black spiky black hair the eyes of a lone wolf and that sword. **"Griffith. Corkus will die if allowed to do this."**

Griffith only kept his eyes closed and Alrun looked over to the side and saw the men moving down towards the boy. Corkus rode down and gave the boy fair warning of his attack Alrun shook his head at the stupidity. He watched as he ordered one man to charge the boy drew his sword raised it and with ease cut the man through the mid section. The second man came charging towards him swinging a spicked flail the boy moved to the right the flail cut his cheek slightly but he only glared and with perfect form cut the mans arm clean off. **"Guys Dan and I need help." **

The men laughed and only shook their heads, **"Lets not go."** Alrun looked at the men and knew that only himself and Griffith most likely had the skill to fight the man. **"Casca go down there and help them."** Alrun spun and looked to see Casca had done the same, **"Wait Corkus started the trouble why should-" **She didn't finish as Griffith gave her a glance she sighed and turned picking up a helm that she had worn during the fight. **"Fine." **Alrun moved quickly and grabbed his helm and placed it on his face and latched it Casca noticed and waved him off. **"I can handle this don't worry just stay up here okay." **Alrun looked at her she mounted a horse and checked her cross bow then smiled at him. **"Now if I'm in trouble give me a hand though." **

Alrun watched her go and then turned to Griffith who stood and looked at him, **"I want to see what that man can do." **Alrun only looked down She saved Cokus by shooting to bolts one towards his feet the other in his left arm the boy turned to see her coming. She charged and attacked with her sword they hit and the blow caused her to go back and him to rear back as well. Alrun saw the match he saw the difference and he noted Griffith did as well. **"I see I need someone like him..." **Alrun looked at the battle he saw Casca barly dodge the thrust to her face the helm took most of the attack and she fell from her horse the helm flying off. **"By me some time will you?" **Alrun drew the infantry sword and walked down.

Casca jumped back but he hit at the same time sending her onto her back her sword falling from her hands the blade was above her the mans eyes open and cold. _"I'm going to die!" _She remembered the day she'd almost been raped and killed of Griffith saving her and of the other time when Alrun had as well she looked at the oncoming sword and then she saw another sword and a shadow was infront of her his armor on and his helm as well and a broadsword on his back. **"Casca are you alright?" **She nodded and smiled, **"Thanks Alrun."**

Alrun had barely made it she had been moments from death and if he'd been only a few minutes later it would've been her death. He looked at the boy and then pushed forward the boy steed back and held his sword in front of himself. **"Casca move back." **She looked at him he was looking at the man his eyes cold and on his sword and his look spoke volumes. **"Alright." **She backed up and so did everyone else he looked at the boy then they charged both weapons hit they didn't pull back and the boy and him only pushed. **"So you aren't running?" **The boy was taunting him but Alrun only pulled his sword back and caused him to move forward slightly then slid his foot under and caused the boy to stumble.

**"Bastard!" **The boy spun in mid fall and slashed Alrun's eyes widened and he pulled his head back but the sword connected and sent him flying back and they both landed on the ground the boy stood and started forward towards the sprawled Alrun. Alrun knew he was coming and rolled out of the way as the sword hit the ground then stood quickly his helm fell away reveling his face blood was running down the side of his face. The boy smiled, **"Been awhile since you were-"** Alrun only shethed the infantry sword and drew the sword on his back. He was dangerous this boy had to be taken care of, He charged and raised his sword the boy did the same and then a spear struck the ground Alrun jumped and slammed his sword into the boys.

Alrun only jumped back and shethed his sword as Griffith came down the hill he turned and walked away he knew the outcome already and didn't need to watch how it would go on. He found himself sewing the boy up the stab wound from Griffith was perfect and had caused massive blood loss but the boy would liive. Alrun had a bandage onhis head he'd done it only a few minutes ago and still had dried blood on his face. Casca entered the tent she was angry and frustrated Alrun knew why, Griffith had ordered her to lay with the man to keep him warm saying it was a womans job he had offered to do it he being only a tool wouldn't care but Griffith told her and she was going to follow his orders.

**"Damn it." **He stood to walk outside as she undressed but she stopped him. **"No I don't mind you since I know you won't do anything and trust you I want you to stay here for the next few nights and make sure nothing happens understand." **Alrun said nothing and sat and watched her undress then turned his back to her and looked at the tent opening. **"Why did you not fight with the broadsword first?" **He looked back to see her laying next to the boy, **"We had fought before and I had to see how good he was." **She gave him a questioning look but when he said nothing more she left him at that. For the next few days this was what he did and what she did as well till one day while he sat and waited the boy sat up and looked around.

**"Where am I?" **He noticed Alrun and went for his sword only to find it missing. Alrun looked at him and stood and walked out of the tent the boy called something out but Alrun didn't care. He found Casca argueing with Griffith a very rare sight but as he closed in she saw that the boy had awoken and walked out the tent she turned and stormed over to him. Then punched him in the wound he'd gotten from Griffith. He turned and started to go after her when the boy stopped him. **"You and I have unfinished buisness." **Alrun looked at him and his cold eyes looked into angry wild eyes the thought and image of a mad wolf came to mind but Alrun only shook that off and kept looking.

**"No we don't." **With that Alrun went towards Casca when the boy took a swing Alrun quickly brought his hand up and caught the fist and instictively punched back only for it to be blocked as well. The boy smiled, **"Names Gatts and you and I are going to finish our duel." **Alrun looked at the blood lust and hatred in Gatt's eyes and then with an emotionless voice he did something he never had before. **"I am Alrun and if ordered I will kill you." **The two looked at each other one cold with the look of a bird looking at a very real threat, and the other like a wild untamed wolf looking at it's next meal. Alrun and Gatts relesed each others fist and slid back slightly as Griffith came closer Alrun turned and noted the look in Griffiths eyes.

**"Alrun I want you to find Casca." **Alrun only walked off he had been doing that before the brief exchange and he had an idea what was about to happen. A few moments later he was looking down a hill after witnessing a duel heard the sick popping noise of Gatts haveing his shoulder dislocated. An hour later he was sewing up and bandaging him Gatts only laid silently until the job was done. **"So why help me you said you'd kill me?" **Alrun looked at Gatts his order was to heal him only but he felt he needed to clarify that statement. **"I said I would if ordered to which I don't see happening." **

Gatts looked at him his eyes on the bandages around his head. **"You bastard." **Alrun stood and opened the tent he looked at the man that was like and not like him. **"Welcome to the Hawks Gatts." **He closed the tent and noticed Casca was telling off Corkus and his men and with his eyes on her he walked forward and went to make sure Corkus shut up and stopped irritating her he had a idea the next few years would be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Alright the chapter two is up Gatts has joined but seems to believe Alrun as a rival similar to Griffith! Will they beable to work together or will these to fight it out again Alrun fights only for Casca but now he made need help keep reading to see this happen through the series but until then enjoy and wait for Chapter 3 The one hundread year war ** **See ya soon hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Don't own Berserk only the characters I make up**

**Talking**

_When their is lines talking in the past or memories. _

_If not under a line it's thinking_

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**_In this world is the Destiny of Man Kind controlled by some Transcendental "Law" or "Hand of God" which presides over human destiny. One thing is for certain man has no chance to control it even their own lives. Man takes up the sword to protect the small injuries that burden his heart on a distant day beyond his memories. Man weilds the sword to die with a smile on his face. On a distant day beyond his dreams for this is the destiny of Man but is it the destiny of a tool?"_**

**The Hundred Year War**

_(Three years Later)_

Alrun walked through the array of tents hidden from the enemy by the trees. He was late to the meeting thanks to his orders from Casca to grab Gatts who had been swinging his sword around with five logs wrapped around it. **"God why do I have to come?" **Alrun looked to see the man scaratching his nose and yawning his huge broadsword on his shoulder. The boy was a man his build matched some of the most deadly fighters, huge muscle and quick speed and Alrun had trained with him as a partner he knew the mans skill.

**"Gatts I told you it was Griffiths order and Casca wants you to hurry." **He heard Gatts sigh but the man kept walking, Alrun had trained fighting Gatts when ever asked seeing it as a good workout. His arms were scared from slashes and arrow wounds but the muscle was seeable he was as tall as Gatts and on his back was the same sword he'd foughten the man years ago with. He wasn't wearing his armored mask which allowed his shoulder length Black hair to cascade over his shoulders. His most compelling feature was his blue right eye and green left and the other fact, he looked almost exactly like Griffith with a tad bit more of a eagles features.

**"I don't see the whole reason why they keep asking me to come I just plan to swing my sword." **Alrun shook his head he had expected to hear that from Gatts. For three years the man had done just that. He had foughten and had never fallen orders just gone into battle and killed each time he would survive and the men would cheer for him. But his Master Casca would only get angry and yell at him which required him to have to listen to the same thing and twice it ended with him haveing to fight.

**"I understand this but you know as well as I do Griffiths orders for you are absolute he calls you come to him. He owns you remember?" **Gatts grabbed him and spun him around his eyes showed his killer intent, Alrun only stared back no fear no emotion. **"You bastard he may have beaten me but we are friends he is not my master!" **Alrun only looked at him the man had always been like this he refused to understand that he was nothing more to Griffith then a tool just like everyone else even his master Casca was just that a tool.

**"We will be late if you continue to waste time Captain Gatts." **Alrun waited as Gatts released his grip then turned and without another word walked towards the commanders tent. Alrun moved the flap and entered he saw Casca her dark tan skin and short black hair always allowed him to find her. She was looking over a map next to Griffith his shoulder length silver hair and charasmatic aura always allowed him to see him as well. **"I have brought commander Gatts as ordered."** They looked up and saw Gatts was behind him, Alrun seeing that Casca was going to yell walked over and without warning slipped and fell. She quieted and he stood he looked up to see her trying not to laugh unlike everyone else but his idea had worked there would be no figting at the moment.

For the next hour they went over the plans Alrun was silent and only studied the map it was flawless and without anyone elses notice accounted for Gatts tendency to run off and fight alone. When the meeting was over he stood and followed Casca out to her tent where his armor and helm were. **"Alrun why do you always have to wear that it must be uncomfortable and it doesn't help all that much?" **Casca was looking down at him she was only in her armor and looking at the mask he looked at it and memories of his old masters and the teachers came to him.

_

* * *

"You are to wear these masks till the day you die or until your master orders otherwise understand!" _Many of the children cried and the beatings began but Alrun looked at the masks and without a word he walked forward and took one from the rack and with it in his hands he placed it on his face and clasped the back part and he looked up towards his masters. _"That one didn't even ask he just followed orders good." _The masters looked at him and smiled, _"He will be an excellent tool for the dark ones."_**

* * *

"This is just something I need." **Casca looked at him with a bit of a worried gaze but he turned and she saw that he was still the same man she sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. **"Fine then keep your mask but if it gets in the way take it off." **He nodded and quickly fastened the mask onto his face and head. **"Yes of course Casca." **With that the two of them walked out and mounted up it was time to ride into a battle. 

They had ridden and followed the plan Alrun had stayed close to Casca and had kept an eye on Gatts and noticed he'd already ridden ahead Alrun sighed he had expected. The battle was with the Chuda Black Rams Heavy Cavelry but Alrun only rode forward he heard Casca and Griffiths order to charge and drew his broad sword he noted Gatts had already thrown them into disarray and he made his way towards the ones that seemed to be trying to take command. He rode silently towards them they turned and noticed right as his blade came down. Two fell quickly the next two tried to stab him but he deflected the attacks and then with silent percission he cut the two down.

The battle ended quickly after that he rode to Casca's side she was fine she had blood on her but not her own but he did note she was mad. They had ridden back with out a word and then she had choosen to wait for Gatts Alrun stood behind her his mask still on and broad sword still blooded. She saw Gatts walking towards them his men all around him but they all stopped when they saw her.

**"Sister Casca oh crap and Alrun!" **Alrun only raised an eyebrow he didn''t see why they would say that then remembered the last fight he'd had when Casca had angered Gatts and he had drawn his sword on her and Alrun had stepped in and the battle had started. That had been a year ago why did they still remember that he just shook his head and followed Casca and Gatts as he awaited another fight. "**Why do you not follow orders every time you do that you put the Hawks in danger." **

Gatts sighed and turned towards Alrun. **"Aren't you going to scold me as well Alrun or are you jst going to sit there?" **Alrun reached back and removed his mask his orders from Casca was to only wear it during battle he had forgotton to remove it. **"I knew you would and it didn't matter I truly don't care but if Casca orders me I will scold you." **Casca looked at him then with a sigh returned to Gatts who only yawned. **"You really are nothing more than a mad dog aren't you!" **Alrun was there in a moment his hand on the now outstreched hand of Gatts . **"Say it Again I dare you to say it Again!' **Alrun looked at the angry eyes of Gatts but did not let go.

**"Thats is enough you two." **Alrun relesed Gatts hand and turned towards the man that had stopped the fight. Griffithwas still in his armor and had a smile on his face. **"Griffith I-" **He smiled at Casca and she was silent, **"Casca I would like to speak with Gatts alone if you don't mind." **Casca was going to argue but Alrun put his hand on her shoulder she nodded and they walked past Griffith. **"Your to soft on him." **With that they left Alrun took a quick glance back and noticed Griffith was smileing at Gatts.

**"Damn him why does he always do that!?" **Alrun sat down and listened as Casca slammed her hands on the table. **"That man always does what he wants always puts men in danger why doesn't Griffith punish him!" **She turned towards Alrun her eyes full of frustration and anger as well as envy. **"Alrun what do you think is any of this fair?" **Alrun looked at her his eyes on hers, **"Casca your right in being angry but the way your acting is that of a spoiled child. I think you need to calm down and then think it from Gatts point of view."** Alrun saw her stunned look then bowed his head slightly, **"I am sorry if I offended you Casca it was a slip of the tounge..." **

Casca took a deep breath and raised her fist Alrun noticed and waited for the fists then felt her fist tap his head. **"No your right now come on we have to get ready for the Griffiths Knighting Ceremony." **Alrun watched her go and felt where she had hit him, he had spoken out slightly and it had made her sound like she was in the wrong. These small mistakes were the things that had brought almost everyone of the children during his training a beating. **"You truly are different Misstress Casca."** He stood and quickly ran out to catch up with her.

The ceremony was if anything elaborate he stood at attention his mask removed under Casca's orders she had said it would be disrespectful to wear it during the ceremony. Alrun watched and listened as the king knighted Griffith, the king had seen the battle with the rhino's and had been impressed by the tactics and strength of the Hawks Griffith being the leader was then of course givin the title and moving towards Peerage. With the ceremony over they rested in the

**"This mission is just to damn easy." **Alrun turned towards Corcus and shook his head. **"Alrun do you know anything about this supply base from when you were with Chuda?" **Alrun turned to see Casca nod at Griffith and he looked at the map. **"The supply base is under the command of General Adon of the Blue Whale Heavy Infantry. He is if anything a skilled tactician of the art of Survival. If I remember correctly at the battle where you took me he was running away."**

* * *

The battle had gone south Alrun turned and slashed another man down his mask covered in the blood of the enemy. _"Damn that man where has he gone!" _Alrun turned to see his master looking around he remembered Adon had been one of the renforcements that had come and had help continue the battle but his men had been pretty useless. He turned and surveyed the battlefield and spotted a man along with a small force running for the battlefield he was to far to completly make out but Alrun knew the banner that one of the closer men held. _"Master I think they ran." _His master turned his head and his mouth dropped, _"That son of a cowardly Bastard he fucking ran when i get back to-" _Alrun stabbed a pike man that had gotten close enough to kill his master. _"Master it may be wise to fight then tell Chuda of Adon's cowardly nature?" _His master looked at the batttle and sighed, _"Damn you Adon."__

* * *

_

Alrun shook his head at the memory and returned to telling them about the man. **"At the moment Adon is not commanding his full force only a small amount the rest are normal infantry. His true army is most likly still at Castle Doldrey or thats what it was back then." **They listened and Casca looked at him closer he was almost like Griffith his eyes full of concentration and he remembered every detail no matter how small. **"I see so this should be easy?" **Alrun looked at the map, **"It will be but I should give fair warning Adon is not someone to under estimate he will do anything say anything to survive. He proved that at the battle of Salman."**

Griffith nodded and turned back towards the map**. "The plan is to catch them quickly and hit them hard this small post is very weakly built so it will be a fast charge Gatts you will lead the raiders in first you will need archers who won't miss**." Everyone nodded**, "Good lets get ready we leave tomarrow." **They all saluted and quickly walked towards the exit when Corcus had to say something, **"It looks like he will get all the glory again." **Casca turned and drew her sword and put it right on his Adams apple her eyes dark. **"Griffith gave those orders do you understand what your saying Corcus?" **Corcus raised his hands, **"Sorry about that just thinking out loud."**

Alrun only turned and waited as Casca shethed her sword and they headed back to her tent she quickly sat down, she was tired the battle and ceremony of the past few days had made her on edge. Alrun waited till she took her armor off and rolled her shoulders then walked behind her and began to rub her shoulders. **"Alrun what?" **Alrun kept going and she was quiet. **"You are a human unlike me if you keep doing what you've been you'll break during a battle." **She relaxed slightly and he kept going till he heard her steady breathing he nodded to himself and laid her onto the cot then turned and sat down and slipped his armor off and looked over his body. **"I have no injuries or blemishes my health is perfect my stanima at its best. I am slightly tired so it is best to sleep for two hours." **

He sat down and closed his eyes he would only sleep for two hours. Alrun awoke with the sound of Casca snoreing slightly he looked around quickly to get his bareings he felt a chill and noted he had slept in only pants and boots. He quickly put his armor on and slipped his broadsword on his back and clasped the shethe across his chest he slipped eight knives into holsters on his belt and finally a infantry blade on his waist. Casca awoke and saw him slipping the sword out and swinging it. **"Very nice form." **Alrun saw her and sheathed his sword and gave her a nod. **"It should be better I still need to master this blade." **He sheathed it with such percision she gasped. **"Well if you would please I need to change and get ready so." **Alrun nodded and walked out of the tent he noted Gatts was practicing and walked over towards the man.

**"One hundread.one hundread and one one hundread and two." **He turned and swung his sword sending air rushing from its tip Alrun noted that Gatts already knew he was there. **"You want something?" **Alrun drew his own sword and slashed Gatts blocked parried and stabbed Alrun moved quickly and kicked Gatts took the kick and head butted they slid back. **"Ow that was unexpected." **Alrun felt his head he had taken the brunt and it had a small drip of blood. **"You have a very hard head Gatts**." They sheathed their weapons and saw they had gotten a small crowd during the small spar**. "We are leaving so I wanted to see if you are ready**." He wiped the blood from his forehead and quickly placed his mask on. Casca came out as well and noted he was ready for the ride and battle.

For the next to days they rode there destination was the base it had been easy to ride through the territorys thanks to the guise of being a mercenary army instead of the new army under the King of Midland. They arrived at the base and took their positions they were going to attack the Gatts raiders were first then it would be the rest that would follow. Gatts waited for the archers to kill the sentrys then charged his men quickly they slammed the ram made from a fallen tree into the gate and the doors burst open then charged in Alrun saw that and gave the signal to Griffith. **"Charge!" **Alrun drew his sword and swatted the reigns of his horse and charged forward he noted he was near the front unlike Casca who was attacking from the side.

They were winning but Alrun noted that every one of the soldiers they were fighting were unable to run then as he rode forward he saw it. Gatts started yelling he must have seen it as well, he had seen the smoke coming from the supply huts. He turned his horse and heard the call for retreat then he saw him, it was a boy who had just joined the Hawks from the castle they boy was without a horse his dead from a sword slash. Alrun saw Casca was safe and turned his horse quickly and galloped towards the boy. He was right near him when the first hut exploded. **"No choice." **Alrun grabbed the boy jumped from the horse and then the debries and fire came and the world became dark.

Alrun was awake he felt a dull throb in his left shoulder and new he had a burn most likely a second degree one on his left arm he felt the debries it was heavy and included his now dead horse but he felt the steady if uncouncious breathing of the boy. **"This is not what I had planned but this will work." **He felt the dirt and knew he was under alot of debries so he moved and felt more throbs all over his back then he pushed. The debries moved up he kept going he felt his muscles strain but only ignored it and pushed then with a final shove the debries fell away and he felt the wind and sun on his body. **"Alrun! Are you there Alrun!" **He heard Casca and stood then looked around he had been lucky that the horse had been with him its body had worked as a very good sheild. **"Casca I am over here bring someone to help me with this boy please." **

Casca and Gatts along with many of the other Hawks came running over Alrun had the boy in his arms he had to be ten no more than that. **"He has a few burns and small cuts other then that he is fine." **Casca was looking at him as were all the others their eyes full of shock. **"Alrun how can you even stand?" **Alrun remembered that there had been dull throbs on his back and arm. He could see better so he looked himself over, he had been burned on the arm and from what he could gather he had pieces of wood in his back he felt on his shoulder where the throb was the worst and found a big piece in it. **"I seem to be a little bit injured." **He pulled the wood out with ease and rolled his shoulder. **"Armor did better then I expected but-" **

Alruns eyes saw a small glint in the woods and lunged his right arm out strectched and quickly put it in front of Casca as an arrow flew from the forest and hit his arm he didn't wince and turned drew a dagger and with his eyes on the tree threw he waited and then saw a figure running. **"Casca are you harmed." **Then he felt his world spin slightly and he heard Casca and the others cry out and he silently swore. **"Damn blood loss."**

He awoke to stiches and bandages he noted they were still working on him. **"He is lucky he passed out this would make even a grown man scream." **Alrun moved his head slightly to see them stiching up his back he only shook his head. **"I hope that you got the one in my shoulder it has the most vital threat I recommend you clean it then stichit up with sterile needles so I may continue the fight." **The men looked at him in shock then began their work as he waited an hour later they left and he sat up and looked at the bandages. **"Most likely my fighting skill will be decreased to eighty percent but I should heal well in about a weeks time and return to ninety five." **

He grabbed his things and quickly took off his mask his hair had been kept safe along with his face but the mask was singed in a few places. **"Thank the old masters this mask most likely kept me useable." **He placed his armor on and hooked his mask to his belt noted he was missing the dagger and remembered the arrow. **"Hmm." **He arrived at Casca's tent to find her with the boy he had saved, he was ten with brown hair and eyes and he was about Rickerts size. **"Alrun your up and moving already?" **He bowed silightly and gave her a normal wink. **"I am hard to break Casca and I was only trying to make sure you were kept happy." **She smiled and then the boy walked up and grabbed his hand, **"Thank you for saving me master Alrun." **Alrun looked at the boy then Casca then raised his eyebrow. **"Master Alrun?"**

The boy nodded then kneeled. **"You saved me now my life is yours I shall forever be your servent." **Alrun sighed and shook his head, **"Boy you can not be my servent I am a tool if you wish to serve someone then you must serve my Mistress you must serve Casca." **Casca was going to protest when Alrun raised his hand in a way of saying he had a little more to say. **"Which would make you a new tool and under my tutalge so that you can serve her better." **Casca smiled and when the boy turned she nodded. **"Now boy what is your name?" **The boy stood and looked at Alrun. **"my name is Allan." **Alrun nodded then sat down and felt himself sway slightly. Casca noticed and looked him over, **"Are you really okay Alrun?" **Alrun looked up at her and gave her a quick nod. **"I need to rest here but then I should be fine." **She looked at him then with a sigh she grabbed Allan and walked out of the tent.

They had gone and he waited till he knew they were out of ear shot then turned towards the faintly lit side of the tent wall. **"You are very good to get past Judeau but thats what I'd expect from you." **A man walked in he had sharp features a bow and three quivers full of arrows and a slim sword on his belt. He wore his hair in a hunters pony tail and looked at Alrun with pierceing green eyes. **"Archer." **Archer smiled and walked over and sat down in front of him. **"Well well I thought it was you." **Alrun raised an eyebrow at Archer. **"How is that?" **Archer pointed to his arm and smiled, **"Only two people can block my arrows and counter with a knife you and that woman." **Alrun looked at his shoulder and saw that the arm had been bandaged. **"So who do you serve?" **Archer sighed and gave him an annoyed look. **"Master Adon at the moment but I am a tool that has been given to many masters." **Alrun shook his head, **"You plan to fight me don't you Archer?" **Archer stood and drew a knife Alrun saw it but it was in his hand before he could react. **"Not today Alrun I only came to return that but next time my arrow will seek your submission." **

Alrun gave him a dark look. **"My sword shall search for yours." **With that Archer was gone and Alrun was left alone in the dark with his hand on his sword. **"So that means she also made it or else he wouldn't of brought her up." **Alrun ran a hand through his hair as the memoryies of himself and a girl training together sped in his mind she was smileing. **"Knives did you make it out of that battle..."**

* * *

**A/N: Well here you go chapter 3 up and going. Old allies now enemies but they will have to wait for Alrun must now face a demon from his days in the darkness. The one that taught him how to show no fear. Nosferatu Zodd!**

**TY To all that read and enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the chapter that gave me some trouble but its hopefully good also Thanks to all the reviews I learn alot with them**

**Disclaimer Same as always.**

**

* * *

**

Nosferatu Zodd 

Alrun stood his eyes on the black darkness that had always been the arena. This was where he was trained this was where he would either die or become the perfect tool. This was were he took his first of many lives. _"You are going to either live through this or die going through this understand?!" _Alrun was silent he heard many of the other children and tools cry or the ones who relished killing laugh. But he only stared at the gate that was in front of them. He sensed something he wasn't sure what but he felt it all the same. He couldn't hear the masters he didn't see the others all he saw was the gate. Then he heard the masters chilling laugh and looked up at the old man that had trained them all and made them what they were. _"You will all fight this man a man that has come here expecting a great battle a man that expects you to fight him or die."_ Alrun looked at the gate as it slowly opened, Alrun felt an enormous pressure more then any thing he had ever felt before he staggered slightly at the strange pressence and looked at the dark gate.

Alrun waited for the thing behind the gate to come out but before it did three of the spear weilders charged for the gate disappearing into the dark gate. They waited listening for the sound of battle what they heard was three seperate screams. Then he appeared standing eight feet tall with only a loincloth covering him, he weilded a huge curved sword with the three kids impaled on it's blade. Alrun looked at his eyes blood red with slit irises and fangs seeming to protrude from his mouth.

The monster of a man smiled at the bloody looking blade. _"I hope you all have more fire in you then this... or else this will be no fun at all." _Alrun drew his sword along with all the others then it began. The monster was like a twister of death he would kill three at once and dodge attack after attack. The children backed off looking at the decimated corpses of the ones that had met the monsters blade. Alrun stood with a cold look on his face and noted that two others stood next to him one with a bow and the other a girl with twin knives.

Alrun looked at them each met the others eyes then with a nod Alrun charged the beast. _"Ahh a brave one." _The monster raised his sword and as he swang two arrows hit his elbow joint the monster slowed allowing Alrun to duck and stabb the man in the chest. The monster smiled then the girl came from behind and stabbed him in the back. _"Ahhh not once but three times I was wounded it has been so many years since this has happened!" _He grabbed Alrun's blade and pulled it out then his body began to buldge and grow he grew to ten feet red fur covered his body and huge horns came out of his head and he threw him back Alrun slid and looked to see the girl coming at him he caught her and looked at the monster.

_"You are fun I will enjoy this battle come and fight me fight Nosferatu Zodd!" _Then he charged the two tools Alrun and the girl Knives.

* * *

Alrun awoke with a start sweat on his face his shoulder length black hair wet with sweat. He held his hand to his face a stern look on his face. **"Why did I dream about that?" **Alrun looked over to see his misstress Casca was still asleep, next to her was Allan who slept with her like a small child Casca never seemed to mind so Allan kept doing it. Alrun stood and looked at his body it had been two months since he'd been injured in the explosion that had been set by Adon. He had small scars along with a fresh scar on his shoulder from the wood that had gone into him like an arrow. 

Alrun stood and walked out of the tent and looked down towards the besieged castle his blue and green eye on the dark castle. **"Remeber that dreams can be like a vision... I hope the masters were wrong I can only speculate what would happen if he was here." **He turned back to the tent tommarow the walls would be gone and the final battle for the castle would start.

The battle had gone perfectly Gatts had led his men in and had cornered the leader in a matter of time the battle would be over. But Alrun felt a dark feeling almost the same he'd felt just before he'd foughten Zodd. They watched from atop the hill the battle was taking longer then expected. Alrun turned his head to a man hurrying up the hill towards them. Then he bowed to Griffith,**"Commander Griffith I have a report. Captain Gatts and the raiders have made it to the keep and taken over the castle but they seem to be unable to get past a one of the enemy's soldiers... he's just to strong." **Alrun listened and the more he heard the more he knew Zodd it was only that monster that could possibly do that**. "Just one man we can't rely on Gatts at all**." Alrun looked at Corcus, **"Zodd..." **Everyone turned and looked at Judeau, **"Zodd! Judeau you know him?" **

Alrun looked at the man with his eyes hidden by his mask, **"Before the battle I heard a rumor that Nosferatu Zodd had joined the enemy's army." **Alrun looked back towards the castle his eyes on where he knew Gatts was standing. **"Who is that?" **Alrun turned and looked at Pipin the big bronze mace wielder was very strong but not one to talk. **"Pipin you don't know him?" **Rickert looked down and began the tale. **"Among MercenariesNosferatu Zodd is a Legendary sword master. Any battle he participates results in mountains of dead. But thats just part of his legend. They say... Even when he was thought to be dead... He would appear again on another Battlefield. The incredible part is that... His name has been heard for more than a hundread years. Thats why many call him the Immortal Nosferatu Zodd." **Corcus laughed and turned towards Rickert. **"You don't actually believe that do you?" **

Rickert looked at Corcus with annoyance. **"Amoung some Mercenaries Zodd is believed to be the God of Battle." **Alrun looked at the castle and a wave of discomfort assailed him. **"A god... No Zodd is something far worse than a god." **He felt them look at him then he turned and saw that Casca was next to him. **"Alrun what do you mean." **Alrun looked at her then to Griffith, **"I don't think Gatts can fight Zodd. If he does he will die." **Everyone looked at him then turned towards the castle, then Griffith after twenty minutes turned towards them. **"We are going down to the castle to assist Gatts." **

Alrun nodded along with everyone else, **Allan stay by Casca understand." **The small boy nodded and held his dagger tightly as they rode down to the castle. As they closed in They saw Gastle Gatts second looking at the entrance with fear on his face. **"Commander Gatts went in but we sent five hundred in before not one of them came back except him." **They looked to see a man missing half his body Alrun only looked ahead he knew Zodd's handy work when he saw it. **"We should hurry Zodd is more then human." **Griffith along with everyone else dismounted and taking a small amount of men went into the dark keep.

**"Alrun you said that Zodd was more then a human what did you mean?" **Alrun looked at Casca and then drew his broadsword. **"When I was ten we were put into a arena we were tested and killed our other tools to see which were the best. My final battle before leaving that place was with a monster." **Alrun felt the air chill and he felt his grip tighten on his sword. "**That day about two hundred of us were put in the arena to face one man when the battle ended only myself and two others still lived."** They looked at him and he felt Casca shudder slightly. **"The man was Nosferatu Zodd." **

They entered the main room to find Gatts held by a monster but as they fired arrows into its back Alrun silently moved to the side his blade on the beast the nightmare of a past he had survived. **"Show no fear fire!" **Alrun knew where this was headed Zodd had transformed there had still been sixty of the children left but after they had tried to fight Zodd. **"Unforgivable..." **Everyone stopped and looked at the monster. **"I won't forgive you!!" **He dropped Gatts and roared, **"Those who dare to interfere in my fight... No matter who I WILL NOT FORGIVE!!" **Alrun remebered he had not been very happy and killed them all then gone back to them. "**Casca retreat!" **Griffith moved to save Gatts but Casca only looked sadly at him.

Griffith helped Gatts up then turned to find Zodd glareing at them both. **"What are you doing!? Your heart is still beating you still can breath!" **Alrun charged forward Zodd spun and looked in time and raised his hands blocking the sword by useing his flesh. Alrun pulled free and slid back Zodd smiled as his wounds healed quickly. **"What is going on today I find to men that can wound me so..." **Alrun held his sword up he didn't shake he didn't have quick breathing Zodd looked at him closer. **"What is this no fear no hesitation...What are you mortal?"** Alrun looked at Zodd his eyes calm and cold. **"Interseting well then lets see what you've got!" **

Zodd charged his speed much faster then anything his size, Alrun rolled out of the way as Zodd's horns crushed a piller and sent rubble all over the area. Alrun turned as Zodd's Claw came from the side Alrun moved back the claws an inch from his masked face. Alrun countered with a quick thrust of his sword that went into Zodd's shoulder zodd roared as Alruns blade sank deeply into his shoulder. **"Good not many can last this long but." **Zodd grabbed the blade and pulled it out then slammed Alrun in the chest with his hoof Alrun flew back the air shot from his lungs. He looked up in time to see Zodd's claws he pulled his body back only to have the claws hit his mask and send him hurtleing over Gatts and Griffith who had been watching unable to move with out fear of getting killed.

**"ALRUN!" **Alrun heard Casca's voice and stood on weak legs his mask fell from his face blood covered the right side of his face thanks to a cut on his forehead he guessed he didn't have much strength yet and possibly two or three cracked ribs. **"Are you still alive?" **Griffith was next to him his eyes on Zodd, Alrun spit out some of the blood in his mouth. **"Yes but I have some injuries." **Zodd roared and charged, **"Gatts right Alrun high and I'll left!" **They attacked Alrun leapt slashed and connected with Zodds Shoulder Gatts took his mid section and Griffith took off Zodd's arm.

**"Success now Gatts-" **Alrun turned and before the words escaped his lips Zodd slammed Griffith in the chest with his own severed arm sending Griffith flaying into the wall he coughed blood and was out Gatts turned and moved towards Giffith and Zodd tossed his arm into Gatts sending him sliding back Alrun moved with every last bit of his own strength but Zodd saw him and back handed him sending him flying back towards the hawks. **"You three have been a lot of fun." **He took his arm and placed it on the stump of his shoulder steam came from the wound and in a instant his arm was back. **"So you three shall die together. First it shall be this one." **

Zodd walked towards the fallen form of Griffith and reached down Alrun barely could hear him over the sounds of Casca and the hawks screaming Griffiths name. Then he saw Zodd back up he was to far to hear him and the bloodloss and now broken ribs were slowly putting him into a state of uncounciousness but he stood and using his sword as a crutch kept himself from falling. **I see so thats it well then I guess our little fight is done unfortunate but before I go I have a warning no a prophecy. When this mans ambition crumbles and he has nothing left." **He opened demonic wings and laughed. **"You will face your death! A death you cannot escape!" **

He turned towards Alrun and was in front of him before he could react and grabbed him Alrun heard Casca scream and felt himself get lifted and the crashing of rubble then his world went black.

* * *

Alrun stood blood dripping on his arms and face his allies the archer boy and knife girl in similar shape Zodd stood before them smileing at them his pointed teeth and horns the very epitaph of fear and demons. _"You still would fight even after all this you still would fight... You are truely an interesting trio so I shall let you live so that I may have the chance to fight you again." _He transformed back to his human form and picked up his discarded blade. _"I will hope for a day that we meet again so that you may fight me once more."

* * *

_Alrun awoke to the sound of a fire and looked up to find himself in a forest. He looked around there was three rabbits cooking over the fire he looked for the ones who had started the fire but when he tried to move he felt the stiff feelings of bandages. **"I wouldn't move if I were you." **Alrun looked around to find a man in armor he had a halberd in his right hand and was looking around. **"You had a nasty fall. You landed in a lake near here and I happened to see ya." **The man extended his hand in a frendly gesture allowing Alrun a better look. He was young maybe twenty one with short sandy blonde hair he had piercing blue eyes and a beard coming in. His Halberd was made of steel and at the tip was a long curved blade.

**"Names Jake Carter." **Alrun took the hand and nodded, **"Alrun." **Jake smiled and relesed the hand and walked over to the rabbits and sat down. **"You were in luck my friend and I had finished a job near here and were passing through when a huge shadow passed over us and then we saw you hitting the water. It was a real shock." **Jake took the rabbits and handed Alrun one, as he did another man with black hair and an annoyed expression walked up and grabbed the final rabbit. He was tall and had a Claymore on his back. **"Finally I was Starveing." **Jake yawned and ate Alrun only ate but kept his eyes on the two, judgeing by their expressions and armor and wepons there was no doubt they were soldiers but Alrun wasn't sure of which side.

**"Hmph you burned the rabbits again." **Jake only laughed and bit into the last bit of the rabbit. **"Well what do you expect I never was a man to cook his food I prefer a woman to do that." **The other man laughed and kept eating, Jake turned towards Alrun and noticed he had finished. **"So where are you headed?" **Alrun thought about the two they had saved him and fed him they seemed to be on a good way so he recounted the events of what had happened to the point of where they were. To his surprise Jake laughed, **"So you're one of the Hawks well lucky us. We were planning on talking to the leader for a job and we go and save a key member. Matt can you believe this?" **

Matt only laughed and shrugged, **"Fate truly is funny some times." **Jake stood and extended his hand, **"Alrun as I said names Jake this other guy is Matt we are Mercenaries, we have very interesting reputations that luckly not many know about and we also know one other thing." **Jake smiled, **"We happen to be headed to were the Hawks are. So you are in luck." **Alrun shook his head and shook his hand and then he laid down the two were allies he had fallen into a lucky predicament.

Three days later they arrived in the capital Jake and Matt were met by three men in noble clothing, **"Ahh did you finish the job?" **Jake turned towards Matt and nodded, Matt rode off with the four and Jake turned towards Alrun. **"The injuries they recieved should've kept them here so head toward the hospital and you may find them. We will meet again but if it's on opposite sides we'll know. Oh and one more thing before I go." **Jake's smile disappeared and was replaced by cold blue eyes and a dark smile.** "I never join anything until I see the skill of the group myself." **Then the dark look vanished and he trotted away, **"So until then stay alive tool of Casca Alrun of the Band of the Hawk."**

Alrun watched as Jake rode off his eyes on the mans back Jake had known who he was and had chosen to act as if he knew nothing he had told him he planned to join the hawks when he intended to fight them. Alrun felt his grip tighten on his horses reigns, Jake and Matt were much more then they appeared. He turned and headed for the infirmary his thoughts back to returning to his Mistress and the Hawks.

* * *

Matt stood over the bloody remains of the three nobles and rummaged through their clothes. Jake slashed down the last three guards that had been following the men and spun around cutting through a dying guards final motion. **"Hmpf they tried to screw us over." **Jake removed the point of his Halberd from the dead man and leaned on it with a annoyied expression, **What do you expect it is Midland Nobility... hell I can't believe we stayed on their payroll for as long as we did." **Matt pulled out five seperate coin purses and various jewels. **"Guess we're back on the free run where to next?" **Jake smiled and looked at the castle, **"I think Chuda has a big battle planned and was calling for mercs and rumor has it the Hawks will be healed up by then."**

Matt stood and dusted himself off. **"So we're going back to Chuda?" **Jake nodded and put his Halberd across his shoulder, **"Yes the Mercenary of Death and the sword of the reaper are going to participate in the next battle against Midland." **Jake smiled and walked into the shadows of the alley, **"This next battle will truly be a interesting conformtation."**

The two of them laughed and then they were gone the next day the assassination of three high ranking nobles and their fifty guards filled the crowds with dread and Alrun overheard a dark rumor in the nobles courtyard from two servent girls. The assassination had been the work of to men two men whose reputation had been kept quiet by the Midland army but were revered in the Chuda army. The names Jake Carter the Mercenary of Death and Matt the Sword of the Reaper, Alrun didn't tell anyone about how he'd survived but he did tell Casca and she only felt a dark feeling of dread.

**"Those two... They paln to fight us?" **Alrun nodded and looked at her, **"Yes there is no doubt about it those two want to test our strength and they will do it with no mercy." **She nodded and went to tell Griffith but Alrun only stood and looked down at the floor remembering Jake's final words then he took in a deep breath and sighed. **"Archer Jake Matt... They will all be at the next battle... How bothersome."**

With a last sigh he stood and walked out after Casca.

* * *

**A/N: Okay here is chapter 4 Jake and Matt have made their apperence and they have left a warning Zodd has delivered his prophecy and Alrun forsees a tough battle on the horizon. But as the Hawks are recovering Alrun will be put to a test he will go to a place he has never even imagined. A party.**

**Next Chapter The world of Nobility**

**Enjoy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5 is up after one month of work and Ideas I give you chapter five. **

A/N: Disclaimer don't own Berserk only the Fan Fic characters enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5 

The World of Nobility/A dark threat appears

Alrun walked through the dimmly lit corridors as he had for over a months period. Before hand he had been forced to sit around allowing the doctors to take care of his injuries. He still felt the throb of the cracked ribs and rubbed his wrapped ribs from the waist to his chest but he was basically healed another week and he would be able to fight. Casca was at the tavern along with the rest of the Hawks she needed to rest the events with Zodd had taken alot out of them. The thought of Zodd returned him to the one thought that had been bothering him, why had Zodd allowed him to live and carried him out to the woods? He noticed servent girls glanceing his direction as he walked by to many he was handsome with his shoulder length black hair and slightly eagle like features some compared him to Griffith but that didn't matter to him. He was just a tool for killing and taking hits, what was interesting was that Griffith had called him to his own personal quarters.

Of course Casca had ordered him to do as Griffith asked and so he walked up to the leader of the Hawks room, but as he closed in on the door it opened and he stopped barely dodgeing the door as it opened. Standing in front of him was Gatts his wounds had been a little less on the severe side which had allowed him to move around alot easier than himself. Gatts was smileing and nodded as he walked past Alrun. Alrun also returned the nod as he walked into Griffith's room. Griffith sat in a very well made chair his hair was bound and he wore very noble clothes he was at his desk reading over his documents and turned and saw Alrun and smiled. **"Alrun good you're here now sit down I have something I want to ask you." **Griffith motioned for him to sit in a chair Alrun nodded and sat down and allowed himself to lean back a bit. **"As you know we have been charged with being the kings escort during the hunt." **

Alrun knew this almost all the Hawks knew it along with the kingdom. For the first time in many years it wasn't the White Dragon Knights who would be the escort but the Band of the Hawk. It was a huge honor and only proff that the Hawks were becoming the Kings favorite. **"I will expect all of my men to be at their best but I want you to be the escort for the King himself." **Alrun didn't show anything to the statement, he knew there was more to it. **"I will need the King to know the Hawks are truly as good as knights as we are as soldiers." **Alrun nodded, **"You want me to guard the king but also allow you to court the princess by making sure he does not notice your advances correct?" **Griffith smiled and nodded Alrun stood and bowed, **"Casca ordered me to follow your orders so at the moment I shall do as you ask." **

Alrun turned and walked to the door without a glance but he could feel Griffiths eyes on his back the entire time. As he closed the door he felt his hand tighten on the door handle as he did. He returned to the tavern that the Hawks had made their base much to the happiness of the keeper because of the buisness and fame, he noted Casca was with Judeau and Allan and eating. Gatts was playing dice with his raiders Corcus getting drunk while trying to get a woman to go with him to bed. But he noticed one man in particular he sat with a mug in front of him and seemed to blend well but Alrun saw who he was.

He walked over and sat beside him, **"So you are alive. Kenza..." **The man chukled slightly then took a drink he was older with gray hair and wrinkles but his eyes were still the same one white and blind the other yellow like a tigers. **"Well well if it isn't the best and strongest of the foolish ideas of old men. How long has it been since we last spoke Alrun?" **Alrun only looked at the bar his eyes glazed over with memories.

* * *

**_"Nicely done Alrun, you continue to impress me while the others struggle you continue to grow." _**Alrun stood his face encased in his mask his sword covered in blood surronded by the failures. He turned and saw the old man smileing at him. Alrun liked the man he was strong and seemed to never fall back in anything. Kenza was his teacher he had taught him how to use every weapon he even had taught him how to wield a crossbow which the Masters had not expected. 

**_"Alrun you are the best and my final work from here on you shall fight for the master but listen to me when I tell you this."_** He walked close to him and whispered into his ear so only he could hear. **_"One day you shall have a master you will see as more than a master." _**Than he smiled, **_"And a man that shall make your blood boil and push you to fight and grow stronger. A man I shall have trained." _**Two days later Kenza was gone and Alrun slowly went back to his never ending days of Darkness.

* * *

**"So I heard you fought Zodd? Did he make your blood boil?" **Alrun took a mug of ale and drank then looked at Kenza. **"No he only made me feel what I felt all those years ago. He made me remember things things I had forgotten." **Kenza sighed, **"Ahh I see... You're wondering why I'm here aren't you boy." **

Alrun nodded and Kenza smiled, **"I came to see my most powerful work, see how he had grown." **He looked over Alrun his eyes seeming to see more than just his body.** "I'm happy to see you've grown stronger." **He then stood and put his hand on his shoulder and brought himself close to his ear. **"But also to tell you that I trained another someone who unlike you serves only himself and to warn you. He will make your blood boil and that fire I left the kindle for shall finally light." **He walked off his laugh silent but alrun could hear it and left him sitting in a dark thought creapt up. Who was this man that Kenza had trained?

The next day Alrun sat atop his horse riding beside the King as they moved towards the hunting grounds he ignored the fact that the crown Prince was glareing at him with the eyes of a man intent on murder. But at the moment he was unable to do a thing. He was A general the General of the White Dragon Knights the Crown Prince Julius, he couldn't do a thing in the open at least.

They arrived at the hunting ground and the Nobles relesed a fox and boar and began their hunt Alrun watched from his mount his eyes trailing the nobles and their hounds he watched the fox dodge and weave as cross bolts struck behind it. **"That fox is quite tough..." **A noble rode closer and smiled, **"maybe his majesty would try hunting it as well." **Alrun only looked back at the fox, he didn't need to see a idiot suck up to a king. **"I'd better not I'm a little to old. besides if I were to go down and get the fox the other huters would feel forshamed." **They laughed and Alrun only ran his hands through his hair.

As ordered he had not worn his masked helm and he had also made sure to wear a new version of armor fashioned after Griffiths. it allowed him easier movement but unlike Griffiths white armor his was black and it held his swords one on the back the other on his side. He looked like a darker form of Griffith, he turned and looked at Julius who was looking at another man behind him. Alrun noticed the Crossbow it was well made its design a elite military version of a assassins.

Alrun also noted the smile he gave Julius as he hoisted it. Alrun turned and watched as Gatts scared the fox before it could enter the bush, Alrun knew Gatts was bored. Alrun knew that Griffith had been telling Gatts to be calm and collected and show respect to the nobles but Alrun knew that Gatts found a battle easier and wasn't happy. The fox ran towards them its tougne lolling from exhaustion Alrun looked to see the King raise an eybrow as his guards went for their bows when the fox leapt at Alrun. Alrun caught it with his right hand and held it in the air it struggled than looked him in the eyes and stopped.

**"Nicely done young man now if you would allow me." **The noble rode forward drawning his knife when Alrun turned towards the King and saw that the King was watching him.Alrun looked at the fox and than handed it to the noble. The noble took it and than instantly it snapped the mans wrist with its teeth the noble howled in pain and let it go allowing the fox to escape Alrun noted the King Chuckleing. **"The fox saw that the man here had no intent to harm it so it didn't bite but you had the killing intent so it atacked. My man what is your name?" **

Alrun turned and looked at the King and bowed, **"I am Alrun a captain of the Hawks one of the best. i was asked to guard you with my blade and take an arrow to protect your life by order of Griffith and his second Casca." **The King smiled and rubbed his chin, **"Ah so you are a hawk and quite the loyal one to." **Alrun nodded than a scream and Alrun turned and watched as the princesses horse took off Griffith close behind. Alrun watched as the man with the cross bow slinked away.

**"My daughter..." **No one saw the Kings look but Alrun but Alrun couldn't see completly but he could sense the sudden fear in the king which soon vanished. **"Sir Griffith should be able to get her." **Alrun ignored the fact that the other nobles were hunting the boar and turned to see where they had gone. He had studied the maps and knew that they would most likely hit a small creek. He turned and rode along side the king it was about time to finish the hunt.

**"Griffith was attacked?" **Alrun heard this and the image of the archer returned and he looked for them only to see them riding away. He knew it was planned that they had waited for the perfect time when Griffith had been alone. The lucky thing had been that it had not killed Griffith it had hit his pendent stopping the Cross bolt from killing him. Of course this was used to his advantage soon everyone believed the Princess had been the target and Griffith had saved her taking the arrow at the risk of himself. For his actions he had been invited to the princesses party and now he was once again going up to Griffiths quarters along with Gatts.

**"Wonder what he plans now?" **Alrun looked over to the man both had healed up and were ready for battle. **"It most likely because of the party." **Gatts sighed Alrun only shrugged as they entered the room. Griffith sat in his chair reading one of his many books and noticed them walk in. He mostly spoke to Gatts even showing him a book titled, _"Sex around the world" _Alrun smiled to himself as Gatts blushed slightly at the thing. **"On a serious note there is a reason I asked you here." **Gatts sat down and Alrun leaned against the wall both liked the look in Griffiths eyes the eyes of a preadator about to make it's move.

**"The poison on the arrow was to expansive for normal and I happen to know where you can get this. Thanks to many of the maids in the castle I have paid I know it was Julius who tried to kill me." **Alrun had known this as he had followed the man himself and after a small time with him he had gotten all the answers, first the man had told him of Juliuses jealousy of Griffith second had been how the Princess had been acting towards him threatening his place. **"Gatts I want you to Kill Julius." **Now Alrun was surprised he was much better than Gatts when it came to Assassination and as he remembered the Blade Gatts used probably less of a mess as well.

**"Alrun judgeing by the slight raise of your eyes you seem slightly surprised I choose Gatts and not you." **Alrun looked at Griffith his eyes studying him than he nodded, **"I did not expect you to ask Gatts for this job." **Griffith smiled and Gatts only laughed Griffith stood and placed his hand on Alruns shoulder. **"No you will be doing something just as important my friend."**

Alrun stood in the most regal clothes he had ever worn again a dark variation of Griffiths he walked with a glass of wine and smile as he greeted the party goers next to Griffith. But inside Alrun felt the same emotion he had come to find was called annoyance running through him. He was trained to not show emotion trained to never have a smile never laugh or get mad. But they had forseen the need to get into the nobility for assassinations so they had been trained heavily in acting. Alrun sipped his wine and laughed politly at a noble mans pathetic joke as he kept the attention of mostly all the nobles as Griffith went to the Princess.

**"Sir Alrun may I ask you of your brave adventures and battles?" **Alrun smiled and turned to find a small girl and her father standing next to him. They were the Minister and his daughter. **"I'm not sure I should tell you my battles and adventures are full of very bad things." **The Minister smiled and then after his daughter pouted Alrun handed her a small gold coin and patted her head. **"Thats a coin from the ccountry of Kushan it is very hard to get these consider it my gift." **Alrun smiled and winked then watched as she showed her dad and went to find her mom. He turned to find more of the women were coming his way thanks to the fact that Griffith had dissappeared along with the princess.

**"Alrun tell us of your exploits!" **Alrun smiled and shook his head the feeling of annoyance slowly left him as he entered a routine of telling them lies about how he grew up and met Griffith of his various battles and fake pauses for men he had called friends deaths. Then the doors burst open and the guards rushed to the kings side and told him along with everyone in the room. **"The Crown Prince Julius and his son Adonis have been brutally Assassinated." **Alrun turnede away and headed for the door that he had seen Griffith following the Princess and stepped out. The news reached them thanks to another of the noble ladies finding them first and after helping the Princess to her guards Griffith moved to where Alrun stood.

**"Seems he suceeded."** Alrun said nothing his smile gone and his gaze on the castle and then Griffith whos look was more like a dark preadator than noble man. **"The world of Nobles... truly an annoying place."**

* * *

The Castle Doldrey was quiet as men marched outside five days ago a vital fortress had been taken and they were mobilizeing to take it back. **"Damn that Adon for failing once more Archer you will go with him again this time make sure you win." **Archer smiled andbowed when he heard a man cry out they turned and the door opened revealing a man in a black cloak and armor and a huge halberd on his back. Next to him was Matt the lade of the Reaper with his Claymore slick with blood. **"So you came." **He looked at the dead guard and sighed. "**But was that truly needed that man was my best guard." **The man in the cloak laughed than waved his hand in a dissmissive nature. 

**"One swing hell of a guard Boscogne if I were you stick to holding your weapons its safer for you and your help." **The man lifted a sack and then threw it at Biscogne's feet and two heads rolled out. **"It took a year but there you go the General** **and his successor three thosand for the pair. Pay up."** A attendent set the gold on the table and the hooded man took it. The hooded man slipped the gold into his bag revealing two swords on his belt.

Matt looked around his eyes seeing Archer was stronger he drew his sword and attacked. **"What!?" **Archer dodged as the sword struck the ground and drew a arrow and fired matt useing his heavily armored shoulder defelcted the arrow. **"Damn!" **Archer drew his sword and blocked Matts blade and then useing one of his steel arrows thrust at Matt who ducked under and punched Archer in the stomach. Archer coughed and slid back and threw the arrow strikeing matt in the arm Matt laughed and thrust.

**"Matt! Stop or your dead!" **Matt stopped at the commanding voice and turned to see the hooded man his arms crossed and looking at Archer. **"Damn. How could you have known." **Archer had pulled out a small cross bow and had it aimed at Matts throat. **"Also I'd like you to come out as well." **No one moved and the hooded man only chuckled, **"I don't like to repeat myself."**

A shadow came from the side and a flash of steel then the clash everyone even Matt was stunned. A girl with long black hair and a mask stood infront of the hooded man. They saw her knives were being blocked by one sword he had drawn the blade was pure white and the grip was angelic. **"How?" **The hooded man chuckled and she jumped back next to Boscogne her emerald eyes on the sword and the man that weilded it.

**"Matt sheathe your sword and apologize you were being rude."** Matt chuckled and bowed slightly, **"Sorry I got a little carried away." **Boscogne said nothing then turned towards the hooded man and smiled. **"I have a contract for you. Fight in the next battle under Adon and beat the Hawks. The pay is what ever you want should you win." **The hooded man chuckled and stood. **"Fine but the pay for going is five hundred for myself and Matt." **Boscogne smiled and left in turn as the hooded man and matt left as well leaving Archer and the girl alone.

**"Knives so you were alive." **Knives removed her mask and smiled kindly at archer. **"Yeah I was saved by Boscogne he's had me doing assassin jobs ever since." **Archer smiled this was a reunion he had hoped to have with Alrun. **"But I have to ask who were those two Archer I haven't seen them before and that hooded guy..." **Archer looked at her his look serious.

**"Matt the Blade of the Reaper a master swordsman who loves to kill he shows no mercy and is said to have killed hundreds of men. He wields that claymore and wears armor that no normal man should but moves like it is non- existent. Anyone he hits he kills hence the title Blade of the Reaper."**

Knives had sensed that from him but the information still made her look back at the dead man and the damage his sword had caused. **"What about the other guy?" **Archer looked down and his eyes showed a slight bit of fear. **"He is known as Jake Carter: The Mercenary of Death. He wears that cloak into every battle actually, what we saw him wearing is what he always wears to battle; no one has ever seen his face and lived to tell the tale. He wields a halberd with skill that no man has ever seen before. He has slain over one thousand men and from what we saw he has the skill to fight with two sword style. But because of the fact he wears that hood and the Halberd he's gained that title of Death."**

Knives looked at her friend and than back at the door then her knives. **"What a monster..." **Archer nodded and looked at his bow**. "Worse of all I think he wants to fight Alrun**." Knives looked at him and he saw the look of horror**. "Alrun's alive and he wants to fight him!"

* * *

**Jake walked down the corridor and couldn't help chuckling**. "So this war finally delivering some fun Jake**?" Jake smiled under the hood and walked forward**. "Yeah Matt and it looks like we might be having alot more fun in the future very soon." **Jake looked up and one blue eye could be seen and it seemed to burn with a dark light. **"Alot of fun."**

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is after a long wait chapter five. I tried to show a bit more of Alruns change and also it was time for the real story to begin. The easy battles are over folks now the real war begins in chapter 6. Mercenary of Death.**


End file.
